Una noche cualquiera
by Dantriestobeproductive
Summary: Como cualquier otra noche, Iván y Alfred trasnochan para poder terminar los deberes de la Universidad. Sin embargo, esta noche no acabará como "cualquier otra"...para desgracia de Alfred. AU, Drabble


Advertencias: AU, Yaoi (Chico x Chico), leves indicaciones de un poco de SM (LOL, es que Iván es un _poquito_ sádico…un poco), Lenguaje Soez (declarado culpable de la "T" en este fanfic 8D), RusAme (con Rusia/Iván err...dominando, yep).

Si, hice mis búsquedas mientras escribía...*modo perfeccionista ON* Espero que no haya ninguna errata (aunque eso es difícil, puesto que es bastante corto, pero...).

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Ay, ojalá... Si lo hiciese, habría toneladas de yaoi, yuri, censura (por escenas explícitas, ejem 8D La "toma de regiones vitales" no habría sido tan "inocentemente" caracterizada, eso seguro *cara pervertida*) y escenas violentas (me gustan las peleas...y las sartenes de Hungría x3). Y más Prusia. E historia rusa -w-). Que quede claro~ n.n.

**Esto es un drabble, no lo olvides…es corto. :3**

* * *

><p>La Universidad era dura, y no era extraño que, algunos días, uno tuviera que quedarse hasta tarde haciendo trabajos o deberes. Este era el caso de Iván y Alfred que, otro miércoles más, estaban sentados en sus escritorios, terminando sus deberes, a las cuatro de la mañana. Aunque uno de ellos estaba, más que completando sus tareas, haciéndole una visita al País de los Sueños.<p>

"Alfred" el hombre de ojos violetas llamó a su compañero de cuarto. Este siguió roncando sobre la mesa. "AL-FRED~…" Nada. "¡ALFRED!" gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Y sin más, cogió su taza de café caliente y la arrojó sobre el rubio. Café MUY caliente.

"¡ACK-! ¡Comandante, los comunistas nos atacan!" chilló el rubio, levantándose como una bala de la silla y casi tirando la mesa de paso.

"¿Otra vez con tus sueños bélicos?" preguntó el ruso, sonriendo divertido al ver al americano empapado, en una especie de estado de pánico y alarma. Al fin algo interesante.

Este lo miró confuso, antes de caer en la cuenta.

"Tú… ¡bastardo comunista! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa para que me despiertes así? ¡¿Se puede saber que tienes en esa cabeza de rojo, joder? !" explotó el rubio, cabreado. ¿Qué jodidas maneras eran esas de despertar a alguien?

"Primero: no soy comunista. A ver si se te mete ya en la cabeza. Segundo: No había otra manera de despertarte, ¿da~? No es mi culpa si duermes como un lirón~. Y tercero: dudo que quieras saber lo que tengo en la cabeza. **Te lo aseguro**" dijo tranquilamente, sonriendo como un niño, mientras miraba al americano, con la cara roja de la ira y (posiblemente) del café que se había encontrado con su rostro poco antes.

"¡JA! ¡Te aseguro que realmente tengo interés en saber que coño corre por ese cerebro de subnormal que tienes en el cráneo! ¡¿Vodka? !" gritó fuera de si, sin pensar sus palabras. Iván solo sonrió aun más, lo cual solo consiguió que su sonrisa pasase de poder calificarse como "linda" a "terroríficamente sádica". El rubio ni se inmutó.

"Oh, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces supongo que tendré que satisfacer tu deseo, ¿no es así, Fredka~?"

/-/-ewe-/-/

Tres horas después, Alfred aún se quejaba de su agudo dolor de trasero con lagrimillas en los ojos.

En cambio, Iván solo abrazaba al rubio felizmente, sonriendo.

"De todas formas, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios me despertaste?" preguntó, maldiciendo a su novio mentalmente mientras se acariciaba las adoloridas nalgas.

"Ah, quería preguntarte si ya habías terminado la pregunta cinco"

"…"

Ese día, Alfred aprendió una cosa: NUNCA. JAMÁS. Darle excusas al rubio para "jugar" a sus fantasías.

Por el bien de su pobre trasero.

* * *

><p>...Que conste que con SM me refería a "hacerlo" de forma un poco…ruda LOL. Si. Iván es un poquito sádico, y supongo que toda persona ha-querido-tirarse-a-su-pareja-hasta-hacerle-perder-el-sentido (aunque sea por exceso de placer xD) al menos una vez en la vida LOL. Suposiciones mías…<p>

¡Se aceptan críticas constructivas! x3

Ciao~ =3

PD: Los signos de exclamación separados son algo hecho a propósito: de otra forma, la página me los borraba al guardar... =_=

(PD2: Por favor avisadme si esto debería estar en la categoría de M o aquí está bien ô.ò No se, muy explicito no es que sea, pero... nunca se sabe...)


End file.
